leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Zero
For other uses, see 000 |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Zero |jname=ゼロ |tmname=Zero |slogan=no |image=Zero.png |size=120px |caption=Zero |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Unknown |trainer=no |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=M11 |epname=Giratina and the Sky Warrior |enva=Parker Anderson |java=Shidō Nakamura }} Zero (Japanese: ゼロ Zero) is the main antagonist of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Zero wished to use 's power to travel freely between dimensions. History Zero owned a robotic maid named Infi, who controls his mothership Megarig. Zero's ultimate objective was to rule the Reverse World and save it from all the pollution emptied into it by the . He also wanted to use the Reverse World's properties to get revenge on the real world. He was once Newton Graceland's student in studying the Reverse World, but he became obsessed with Giratina's power and decided to capture it. Using a machine designed by Newton himself, Zero was able to capture and unleash Giratina's power. He used the machine to cause destruction in the real world by damaging the Reverse World. Despite doing significant damage, he was finally defeated by the combined power of , Giratina, and . He was forced back into the real world, and he crashed his flying machine into a . Upon impact, , her Pokémon, and many surrounding , froze Zero into the glacier itself while he was still inside his machine. He was last seen being arrested by Officer Jenny, during the ending credits. He made another appearance in the ending credits of Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where he is now in prison. He was visited by Newton, who possessed a surviving copy of Infi that he was happy to see. Character Zero is shown to be brilliant, but troubled. He is emotionally unstable, obsessive, and narcissistic, simultaneously seeing himself as having a righteous cause in protecting the Reverse World but also viewing himself as its king. For most of the movie, he is calm and conducts his plan with great confidence, but as he encounters mounting opposition, he gradually loses his composure until he is reduced to a screaming, maniacal wreck. After realizing his defeat, however, he eventually accepts his fate with dignity and willingly goes to prison, where he is later seen to have recovered significantly. In the dub of the movie, he is suggested to have a photographic memory. This line is not present in the Japanese version; instead, it is merely suggested that he obsessively rebuilt the Megarig using as much of Newton Graceland's original design as he could. Pokémon This listing is of Zero's known Pokémon: is Zero's main Pokémon and the only one he keeps close to him. Its job ranges from battling, like any usual trained Pokémon, to more advanced jobs, like leading Zero's and army. Zero is also seen using it as a form of temporary transportation in that he will stand on Magnezone, and it will float him to locations he needs to reach. It was shown to be fast, powerful, durable, and as ruthless as Zero himself in pursuing . After Zero was arrested, Magnezone and the Magnemite army took up residence on the Megarig's wreck in Gracidea. Magnezone's known moves are and .}} .}} Escaped mod 2) = 0|Altered|Origin}} Forme anime.png |epnum=M11 |epname=Giratina and the Sky Warrior |desc=Zero's goal throughout the movie was to capture so he can use its power to travel through dimensions. However, thanks to Ash and Shaymin, he was stopped and Giratina was safe from Zero.}} Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=中村獅童 Shidō Nakamura |da=Mikkel Christiansen |en=Parker Anderson |de=Dirk Meyer |fi=Antti Timonen |it=Alessandro Rigotti |cs=Michal Holán |no=Christoffer Staib |es_eu=Pablo Sevilla |pt_br=Thiago Longo |pl= Leszek Zduń}} Trivia * The outfit he wears strongly resembles the design of , as does the mecha he used at the end of the film. In other languages Category:Movie antagonists Category:Scientists de:Zero es:Zero fr:Zéro it:Zero ja:ゼロ